He came back
by loveforever7250
Summary: he came back for me. He led me back to my family and I couldn't love him more. He is the most important thing in my life right now, and i love him more than anything.


This is Em/B, so I hope you enjoy :)

Have you ever felt like your heart has been ripped out of your chest? Well, that's how I've been feeling for the past eight months and seventeen days. Empty. Forgotten. Worthless. All these things and more describe what I have been feeling. All of those months ago, my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, broke up with me and moved away. Some of you may say he's just a boy, go move on with your life. But that's just it. He's not a normal boy. He's a vampire. But I'll get more into that later. It's not even Edward that I miss. It's his family. MY family. I miss my dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme. I miss my crazy, hyper, pixie of a sister Alice. My big, teddy bear of a brother, Emmett, and my other brother Jasper. Even though he took a snap at me at my eighteenth birthday, I never held that against him. I still love him just the same. And I even miss Rosalie, the one who practically hates me. Edward, well he can just go to hell. I HATE HIM. I cannot make that point clear enough. Sure, I was in love with him for months, but then, oh, and then he took away my family. And that does not sit well with me.

To make matters worse, my father, Charlie, died a few days after they left. I have absolutely no family left. You may say, what about your mom? Well, my mom hates me, for choosing my dad over her and Phil, my stepdad. My family is gone. I have no one. All of my friends don't talk to me, because whenever someone comes up to me, I'll start crying. Everything I do, see, hear, and smell, reminds me of my family.

I haven't been eating much. I'll eat a little each day, but not as much as I used to. No, I haven't resulted to cutting myself. Not yet anyway. I know that that would not help me any. But when I look in the mirror, I do not see the same person I was almost nine months ago, I see a skinny, sad, depressed girl, who's lost all the hope and happiness in her life.

Today I will attempt to go shopping, because I'm sick of wearing the same clothes every day. I got dressed, ate a granola bar, and headed out the door. But what I saw made me burst into tears on the spot.

There, on my porch, stood Emmett Cullen. My teddy bear.

'Emm…?' I slowly asked, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. He looked at me for a few moments, before nodding. I looked at his face, and in his eyes, were tears that would never fall. I ran into his arms, and sobbed with him.

'Bella, oh Bella what did we do to you?' he asked and I just continued crying. He picked me up and ran me into his car. We started racing down the road. 'Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. Bella what happened to you?' he asked me, and I looked at him, with tears running down my face. He lifted his hand and wiped them away.

'A few days after you guys left…Charlie d-d-died. I c-called my m-mom but she h-hates me for ch-choosing Charlie over her and P-Phil.' I sobbed. He stopped abruptly and pulled over to the side of the road and pulled me into one of his teddy bear hugs. I sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes before he pulled away.

'Bella, if, if I would have known…I would have come sooner if I could honey. I wanted to come back the day we left, but Edward would threaten us. He almost killed me for thinking about you one day. Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm taking you back with me. I can't leave you here.' He said, and started the car again. My heart leaped and soared. My big brother came back for me.

'I love you Emmy…' I said before I fell asleep on his shoulder. I heard him sigh and say: 'I love you too Belly.' I smiled in my sleep.

When I woke up we were in Alaska, and I looked over to see Emmett and he looked over and smiled his breathtaking smile at me. I smiled as best I can, but it wasn't one of my real smiles. I was hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did.

'Don't worry sweetie, you'll see your family soon.' That made me so happy. But then I was angry. Emmett noticed my change in mood and asked what was wrong.

'Is HE going to be there?' I almost screamed. He looked stunned.

'I don't know honey, sometimes he's there, and sometimes he's not. Don't you miss him too?' he asked, and I snapped.

'MISS HIM? I HATE HIM! HE TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! I WANT HIM TO DIE!' I screamed, and Emmett smirked.

'You too, huh?' he smiled, and I laughed. He always knows how to do that. I smiled at him, and leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I didn't know I could miss someone this much, but I did. I missed Emmett the most, because, well, for several reasons actually. One, he was always there when I needed him. Two, he was always me rock, the one who would always make me laugh when I was down. No one else could even try and do that. No one.

'We're here honey.' He said, and I smiled a real smile for once. I could see my family again. When I got out of the car, I could see Alice jumping up and down at the door. I ran as fast as I could and ran into her arms and cried some more. Esme and Carlisle came down and hugged me next, and Jasper, and even Rosalie! I started laughing with them and talking like nothing ever happened. Then, I heard a growl. Not just any growl. HIS growl. Jasper started screaming from the anger and hate I was feeling.

'Sorry Jazz.' I whispered, and walked over to Emmett. He put his arms around me, probably, wanting to protect me. He ran downstairs, and wasn't even an inch away from my face.

'Why. Is. She. Here?' he screamed, and Emmett went nuts.

'She came to see her family! She is one of us Edward and I don't care what you have to say about it!' he screamed and I turned around and hid my face in his chest. He tightened his grip on me, but wasn't tight enough to hurt me. 'It's okay Belly, we're not going to leave you again.' He whispered to me, and I smiled. Not just any smile. I smiled his smile. The smile I save especially for Emmy.

'I love you Emmy. So much. Thank you for coming back for me.' I whispered back to him. He kissed my hair, and tightened his grip a little. I looked over and Edward looked furious. 'What do you want Edward?' I said. Well, yelled. He looked stunned to see me yell at him. Pfft. Get used to it asshole.

'Bella, love, I missed you.' He smiled one of his fake smiles, and I scoffed.

'Whatever Edward. You know what? I HATE YOU!' I screamed, and he looked hurt.

'But, why?' his voice broke, and I smirked.

'You took away my family! You almost killed Emmett! You made it so I had no one!' I screamed, and everyone looked at me shocked. Edward looked like he was panicking, HA!

'Bella, dear, what do you mean?' Esme asked, I almost smiled at her kindness. Keyword: almost.

'A few days after you guys left, Charlie died. Animal attack.' I scoffed. Everyone gasped. 'Yeah, animal attack my ASS Edward! He had absolutely no blood left in him! You killed my father you jack ass!' I screamed, and everyone once again gasped.

'What are you talking about Bella? Of course I didn't, I would never' he gave me one of his 'charming' smiles.

'I was the one who found him Edward. You screwed up. I have a question. Have you by chance lost your Cullen crest?' Once again, I was surrounded by gasps. Edward looked like he was about ready to run. 'Jasper, grab him.' I said simply, and Jazz applied. Edward didn't fight him, just stood there shocked. Alice and Rose had to hold Emmy back. Why would they do that? 'Edward, when you left, I thought I would be heartbroken because the love of my life left me. No. instead, I was heartbroken because the love of my life killed my father and took away my family! Look at me! Look what you did to me! I've lost eighty pounds since you took them away! Every time someone comes up to me I'll burst into tears because something will remind me of my family! No one helped me, I had no one!' I screamed, and by now I was sobbing in Emmett's chest, with his arms glued around me. I swear to God, if he lets go…

'Don't leave me Emmy. I can't take it. Not again.' I whispered, and the look on his face said it all: Never. I hugged him closer and locked my hands around his neck. I didn't want to be away from him for a second. Not even a millisecond. I continued sobbing until I fell asleep, but I briefly woke up to two ice cold arms lifting me up. Emmy was taking me upstairs, to his room. He laid me on the bed, and after that I couldn't fall back to sleep. I stayed up for hours just talking to him.

'Emmy…?' I asked, and he looked over at me. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

'Yes Belly?' he asked sweetly. I smiled back at him, and snuggled into his arms.

'I, I don't have to leave do I?' he gasped, and then hugged me tightly. Almost bruising me.

'Oh honey. Never. We are never leaving you again. I swear to you.' I smiled the biggest smile I could produce, and threw my arms around him. I was engulfed with happy tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I happily sighed. This is where I belonged. Right here. With my family, with my Emmy especially. I couldn't stand to be away from him for so long. It was almost unhealthy.

'I love you Emmy.' I sighed, and once again he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled contently.

'I love you too Belly. More than anything.' He whispered, and tears sprung to my eyes. Did he mean that? I meant more to him than Rosalie? What about the rest of the Cullen's? He seemed to notice my inner battle. 'I mean it Belly. You mean more to me than anything. I would do anything to see you happy, anything to keep you safe.' He whispered in my ear. And I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. Happy ones of course. I hugged him tight, well, my version of tight, and he ran his finger through my hair. This was the happiest I've ever been in my life. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted our moment.

'Bella, Emmett. If you could be so kind to control your emotions? Their scary strong. Too much love and happiness for me.' he said and I blushed. Emmy laughed and nodded. Jasper laughed at my embarrassment and walked out the door.

Emmy grabbed my and pulled me into his lap again. I fell asleep a few minutes later, content and happy in my teddy bears lap.


End file.
